


It Suits You

by atthebarricade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn gets his last name from Poe too, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Poe is a Han Solo fan, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthebarricade/pseuds/atthebarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's missing a last name. Poe hopes to give Finn that, too. <br/>Or: Finn and Poe get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes, I sort of tried to edit but it definitely isn't beta'd. Also: I haven't been this into Star Wars since I was twelve and therefore am a little rusty on my random knowledge about the Star Wars universe/planets (and especially wedding culture!) so I tried to fill in the gaps a little. Hope it isn't too bad! Also, this fic tends to jump around a little in the timeline, so it switches between past and present tense :)   
> Based off the many, many posts about Finn getting his last name from Poe, too. Enjoy!

They get married in Naboo. 

Poe insists that it’s the prettiest planet he’s ever been on, and Finn doesn’t care where they go. 

“Why Naboo?” Finn doesn’t know much about the world outside of Jakku, Stormkiller Base, and D’Qar. 

“I went there once as a kid,” Poe tells him. “There’s flowers like you wouldn’t believe, Finn. Lakes and meadows and all that nature stuff, like nothing I’ve ever seen before. I’ve always wanted to get married there.”

Finn can’t help but smile. “Let’s get married there, then.” 

“Yeah,” Poe says, slowly grinning. “Let’s get married.” 

 

~ ~ ~

 

It isn’t a small ceremony by any means. It seems like the entire Resistance has shown up.

Rey is there, of course, sitting in the very front row with BB-8; the General, Han and Chewbacca sit next to them, with General Organa’s hair done in the most ornate style that Finn has ever seen it in. Luke Skywalker has even made an appearance with his gaggle of young Jedis-in-training. 

The seats beyond them were absolutely filled with various Resistance personnel—Poe’s squadron and fellow pilots, technicians and medics and ground soldiers plus everyone in between. Snap and Jess were nowhere to be seen, no doubt off talking to Poe. Wherever he was.

“It isn’t often we get to celebrate something so happy,” General Organa had told him. “We like to pull out all the stops.” 

It makes them uneasy to travel from their home base on D’Qar to Naboo but enough of the forces had remained behind to hold down the fort until they all returned. Finn has a sneaking suspicion that Poe had requisitioned some time off for after their honeymoon but he doesn’t mention it. He knows how Poe likes to surprise him. 

Finn turns away from the window. He has absolutely no idea what a wedding is meant to be like. He didn’t exactly witness a lot of them during his days as a stormtrooper, and no one in the Resistance has gotten married since he joined a little over a year ago. He’s in some sort of villa right now, forced to stare out the window at the guests slowly make their way to their seats. He wonders if it’s normal to feel like you’re going to throw up. 

Someone places a hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumps out of his skin. He whirls, huffing a breath of relief when he sees it’s Rey. He didn’t see her leave her seat. 

“Hi,” she says, giving him her usual quick smile. “You’re rather jumpy.”

“Am I?” Finn says, ignoring the fact that he was bouncing up and down on his toes a little. “I feel great.” 

“Finn,” Rey says, looking amused if exasperated, “you’re allowed to be nervous. It’s normal.”

“Is it?” Finn asks, looking at her desperately. “I know that I want to do this, but.” He struggles to explain what he’s feeling. 

“But it’s a big change,” Rey supplies. “You’ve come a long way in the last year, Finn. We all have.” 

That brings a smile to his face. “You have. You’re all wise now. A real Jedi.”

Rey rolls her eyes, knowing that he’s only making fun of her. “Shut it, Finn.” 

“Are you growing to grow a beard like Luke? Because let me tell you, that would be remarkable but I bet you could do it through sheer willpower—”

“Finn, be quiet,” Rey says, but she’s laughing. “Go marry Poe.”

“Yeah,” Finn says, a little quieter. “I’m going to.” 

Rey smiles, pulls him in for a brief hug, then slips out the front door. Finn watches her return to her seat and then stares for a long moment at the doors she just exited from. 

He has absolutely no idea what his cue is. Fuck. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

It was Poe who proposed, of course. Finn didn’t even really know that a something like marriage existed until a little while before Poe asked him. 

He heard Han and General Organa— _ Leia— _ arguing about something or other in front of the command screens one morning. He had a rather urgent question for the General but was hesitant to interrupt one of their legendary arguments. Right before he was going to give up and try to come back later, Luke Skywalker walked by him. 

“Are those two fighting again?” he asked Finn amusedly. “I don’t think there’s been a day in the past twenty years that those two have been together and not fought. That’s marriage for you, I suppose. Besides, those two take commitments like that very seriously. I wouldn’t worry about them, Finn. You can go right in.” He had continued walking and Finn put his hand on the door. 

“Er… Master Skywalker?” Finn called after him. The other man turned, looking at him expectantly.  “What exactly  _ is  _ marriage?” 

Luke told him, and Finn tried very hard to pretend he was thinking of anything other than Poe’s warm eyes the whole time. 

It was only a week later that Poe and Finn were sitting together on a bench overlooking the entire base in a field adjacent to headquarters. They were sitting quietly, Finn reading his book on BB-8’s communication and Poe watching him attempt to recreate the “beeps” described in the manual. After an half an hour or so of this, Poe had gently removed the book from Finn’s hands and moved closer on the bench. Finn instinctively closed the remaining distance between them, pressing their thighs close together while Poe leaned heavily on his shoulder. 

“You remember the first time we met?” Poe said, watching a few new recruits getting into their X-Wings for the first time. 

“No, I don’t,” Finn said in a mock-serious tone. “Remind me again what happened? Let’s see…oh! You mean that time I saved you from certain death—”

“—and I helped you escape the First Order? Yeah,” Poe said, and Finn was proud that he didn’t even flinch at the mention of the First Order. To him, it seemed like the last of their grip on him was finally slipping away. 

“I guess I do remember,” Finn conceded, and Poe paused in order to lean up for a kiss. Finn met him halfway, allowing Poe to deepen the kiss briefly before pulling away. 

“Public spaces, Poe,” he reminded him. “You know what happened last time.”

Poe let out a quiet chuckle, adjusting himself on the bench but not moving even a centimeter further from Finn. “That was an overreaction on the General’s part.” 

Finn raised an eyebrow but said nothing further. 

“Anyways, I was just reminiscing about how we met,” Poe said. 

“You gave me my name,” Finn said softly. “How could I ever forget?” 

Poe took Finn’s hand and let his gaze drop down to their intertwined hands before looking up at Finn again. 

“Finn, I fell in love with you at first sight,” Poe confessed. “The day I found out you were still alive was one of the best days of my life—”

“—plus the fact that you blew up the Starkiller Base.”

“Finn, please, I am trying to have a romantic moment here.”

Finn grinned and gestured for him to continue. 

“I thought that was the best day of my life, yes, for  _ multiple reasons,  _ but every day after that I’ve spent with you is even better. You make  _ everything  _ better, Finn. And I want you to be there for every single one of the rest of my days.” Poe offered him a small smile. “Finn, once you let me give you your first name. Would you grant me the honor of giving you your last name, too?”

Finn’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “What?”  

Poe frowned a little. “Take my last name, I mean. Like have your last name be Dameron.”

“Oh!” Finn said, still confused. “Yeah, that would be really nice. Thanks, Poe.” 

The frown only deepened. “As in marriage. Like, marry me and take my last name. It’s a little traditional, I know, barely anyone actually takes last names anymore, but you don’t technically have one and—”

“Wait,” Finn interrupted, “are you proposing to me?” 

Poe looked at him. “Uh, yeah.” 

Finn beamed at him. “Oh, my bad! Yeah! Yeah, of course!”

Poe’s face immediately split into a grin. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Poe laughed and tugged Finn up and into his arms, spinning him around a little. “Wow. Okay. Let’s get married, then! I love you.”

Finn squirmed around in his arms a little. “I love you too,” he said. Poe set him down and pulled him in close for a kiss, grinning so widely that it was mostly teeth. 

“I’m getting married to the best damn pilot in the galaxy.” 

Poe’s laughter was so loud that the X-Wing mechanics working below them glanced around in confusion. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

When it’s done and they’re married, Finn wonders if he’s going to be able to last the entire ceremony. 

Poe’s face is flushed with happiness and the way that jacket clings to him is criminal. Poe rarely wears anything other than his flight suit and training gear, but Finn finds himself suddenly grateful for it. He isn’t sure he’d be able to handle seeing Poe like this on a daily basis. 

“Hey,” Poe says when they’re finally alone in the villa. “We just got married.”

“Yeah,” Finn breaths, unable to resist smiling back at him. “You’re my husband.” 

Poe draws even closer, brushing their lips together in a not-quite kiss. “Mmm,” he hums, the vibration against his lips making Finn shiver a little. “I like that a lot.  _ Husband, _ ” he repeats, finally applying enough pressure to turn the contact into a kiss. 

Poe backs Finn slowly into the corner of the room where they are hiding from their guests, sliding his hands underneath Finn’s jacket and gripping his back. 

“I have a question,” Finn gasps against Poe’s mouth, breaking away a little to catch his breath. “How long are these parties supposed to last?”

Poe considers that for a moment before shrugging. “I can’t really remember. I don’t think any of the weddings I’ve ever been to have had formal parties like this. Why, you wanna take off?”

“No,” Finn lies. He wants Poe to enjoy the party, enjoy being in the company of his friends without the looming threat of the First Order for a while. 

Poe raises an eyebrow, glancing down and smirking. “You sure?” he asks, pressing his thigh against Finn’s groin. 

Finn’s eyebrows shoot up and he immediately pulls away. “Is that Rey I hear? They're probably looking for us. We should go, uh, eat. And then—” 

Poe laughs as he allows himself to pulled from the room and back to the party. 

“We’ll leave soon,” he promises Finn, tugging him to a halt in order to whisper it in his ear. Finn hopes he can't see the goosebumps raised on his neck.

“Nice of you to join us,” a voice drawls from behind them. They turn to face him and Poe immediately flushes and does the same awkward jerk of his head that he always does when in the presence of Han Solo. 

“I hope we haven't kept you all waiting for too long,” Finn says, squeezing Poe’s hand. 

“Not long at all,” Han responds with a quirk of his eyebrow, sharing one last smirk with Finn before pushing past them into the main dining room. Finn watches with amusement as Poe turns an even more alarming shade of red. 

“C’mon, Dameron,” Finn teases. “We can't have you passing out at your own wedding.” 

“Can it, Dameron,” Poe returns, and Finn can't remember being this happy in his whole life. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

When Poe leads Finn to the personal ship he has borrowed for their trip, he wraps an arm around his waist and wonders if there has ever been anything more beautiful than Poe leaning against the wing of a cruiser, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, with Naboo’s endless fields of flowers blooming in the distance. 

“I love you,” Finn tells him sincerely. 

“I want to fly you everywhere in the galaxy,” Poe replies. Finn knows it means the same thing. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

“Oh,” Poe says later when they’re lying exhausted in bed, their hands intertwined so that Poe’s ring is digging into Finn’s knuckle. “Did I tell you that Han Solo gave me marriage advice?”

Finn sits up a little and looks at Poe in surprise. “What? When? You’re still alive?” he asks incredulously. 

“Hey,” Poe said, rolling his eyes and shoving at Finn a little. “Yeah, a little bit before we left. He pulled me to the side and told me that, no matter how tough times got, that I shouldn’t abandon you to start smuggling on the black market.”

Finn burst into laughter, trying to imagine exactly what shade of purple Poe had turned.

“I’m holding you to that,” Finn tells him. 

“I promise you that I will never leave you to start smuggling,” Poe says sincerely. “Now come back down here. I’m cold.” 

Finn smiles at him—has he ever smiled so much in his whole life?—and allows Poe to pull him under the covers, curling his body around Finn’s and placing their linked hands in front of Finn’s chest. 

“Good night, Poe Dameron,” Finn whispers.

“Good night, Finn Dameron,” Poe replies.

Finn likes the sound of that. 

 


End file.
